Accessing geographically dispersed multiple systems and large datasets and being able to operate on this information to perform multiple simultaneous operations is very difficult. Combining and federating distributed operation results together compounds the problems. Most companies utilize an aggregated data warehouse with multiple feeder data sources and extraction, transformation, and loading (ETL) routines to organize distributed data together. The data preparation cost and time are significant.
Therefore, what is needed is a distributed cache evaluation and processing model that operates across multiple servers simultaneously. The system should function such that multiple analytic and business operations occur, while the system should also enable sampling and evaluation with collection and recording of results. Furthermore, the invention should provide for distributed cache creation and orchestration of coordinated distributed data access and generation of iteration results from other distributed applications. All distributed cache files operations should be coordinated together into unified processing models.